Mister, I'll Make a Man Out of You
by SamiWammers
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have a weekend Disney movie marathon at Blaine's house while his parents are out of town. Are Blaine's intentions really as innocent as Kurt believes they are, or does the gel-clad man have something up his sleeves? Klaine
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys, I'm back again, but this time my story is about Kurt and Blaine from the TV show, Glee. I've loved Darren Criss since 2009 and Chris Colfer had me at Mr. Cellophane. I'm completely in love with the characters Kurt and Blaine and wish they had more intimate moments in the show like every other couple does. Anyway. I'll try to update this as quickly as possible, but we're in the last home stretch for school, so expect a little delay. I love you all! Please give me input; do you like it? Hate it? Any suggestions?

Happy Reading :)

* * *

It's hard being gay in today's society with all of these random people telling you that you're an abomination or that you're going to hell. There have been times that I just don't want to get out of my bed in the morning, but then I remember the most beautiful person in my life; my best friend and soul mate, Blaine Anderson.

Ever since he came into my life (More like I eavesdropped on his angelic Warblers practice), I've been much happier. Well, other than the time he serenaded that guy at the GAP or that horrendous occasion where he made out with Rachel. Being in a relationship with Blaine is fantastic, of course, but we both still have a hard time being open in public after all of the things the two of us had been through.

Sometimes I just wish that we could hold hands in the halls like Tina and Mike or share a spontaneous kiss after school like Finn and Rachel. But, see, if we did those things, we would get non-stop crap for it. We're just like any other couple, maybe just with better fashion sense, though. For now, just looking across the hall at Blaine is enough to keep my head held high.

I did just that one Friday afternoon as we strolled to our lockers after school.

"So what's planned for this weekend?" I asked and leaned against the locker next to his, watching him crinkle his eyebrows together as he spun in his combination.

The locker opened with a click. "Well, I have to visit my family in Cleveland tomorrow." He started pulling out books as I clutched to the one held to my chest.

"What about Sunday?" I sound pathetic, like I was begging to spend time with my boyfriend, which I completely was. Blaine rested his perfectly gelled temple against the door of his locker and smiled at me.

"We can do anything you want on Sunday, Kurt." He chuckled when a soft squeak escaped from between my parted lips. He slammed his locker shut, adjusting all of his books to one hand and gripping mine with his free one. He leaned in closer to me whispered, "My parents are staying in Cleveland until Tuesday. You know what that means, right?" He purred against my cheek and I al but fainted right on the spot.

Millions of visions ran through my head as I imagined just what my adorably sexy boyfriend was thinking of. My eyes grew wide as my mind skipped happily through the gutter, almost causing me to run into a Sophomore's open locker. Blaine pulled me out of the way and eyed me curiously. I shook my head quickly to clear my mind enough to respond with a simple and breathy, "What?"

Blaine's smile returned as we reached my locker, repeating the same process that Blaine had. He stood next to me, tapping his heel against the side of the lockers. "We can watch all the Disney movies we want." My heart stopped and I was so close to laughing, but his face shone with the innocent excitement that Blaine felt towards this idea. "We can have s'mores and turn the volume up as loud as we want when the songs come on!" My boyfriend was really a 6 year old.

My face was now a burning mass of embarrassment, realizing that my mind just took a dip into porn-land while Blaine's mind was dancing through a field of Disney princesses.

Blaine's face fell slightly as he glanced from my face to the ground, where his feet were pointed inwards, slightly. "I mean, if you don't want to… you know.. I know Disney movies aren't really… I don't know. I just love the music and the… love stories.. And the colors. God, Kurt, the colors." He rambled and I just stared at him with a smile creeping up on my face. Why should I feel embarrassed for wanting to do things to this man. He's sweet, beautiful, funny, innocent, sexy, smart, and just overall amazing.

"Blaine, I'd absolutely love to. But there's one condition…" I smirked and closed my locker, Blaine's eyes traveling back up to mine and we began walking to the parking lot. "You lose the hair gel on Sunday." Blaine almost stopped walking, but I pulled him along by the hand. I'd always wanted to see Blaine without all of the gel in his hair and this seemed like the perfect opportunity.

His lips were parted as he seemingly contemplated whether or not he was going to agree. "Kurt, you've never seen my natural hair…" He said slowly as we reached my car. He opened my door for me and as I climbed in, he rushed around to the passenger side, plopping in. "If you promise to not run away, screaming when it eats your hand, then okay. I'll do it."

I grinned at my boyfriend and leaned over to place a soft kiss on his lips. "Perfect. It's a date, then." My face never changed from its smile as I dropped Blaine at his house and then made my way to my own.

Sunday, come soon, please.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hello! I've got some severe allergies right now, so I fought through stuffy nose and cough-attacks to write this for you guys. Thank you so much for the amazing response already. I truly love you all :) I wanted to say really quickly that this is before The First Time and Kurt and Blaine have yet to do the dirty, which is probably the reason Kurt is so obviously sexually frustrated. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this. Let me know if you'd like me to kick it up to M later for a little lemon. This is unbeta'd, obviously, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Disney or Glee. Sadly I don't own Chris or Darren either. Boo :'(**

* * *

After dropping Blaine off at his house the day before, I went straight to my room and fell onto my bed. Saturday would be so hard to get through without losing my mind. How can I possibly think about anything else when images of Blaine singing and dancing to our favorite Disney movies? How will I be able to resist the thought of Blaine licking melted marshmallow from the corner of his lips after taking a too-big bite of his s'mores.

I groaned and rolled over, mumbling into my bed, "What am I going to do with myself?"

Saturday was spent in various positions around my room; on the bed, hanging off the bed, the chair at my desk, the floor, the closet, my vanity. No matter where I situated myself, it always led to me thinking about Blaine. It was getting kind of annoying how every time a thought slipped into my head, it was instantly transformed into a slideshow of Blaine. I'm so incredibly in love with him, it hurts. Literally. We haven't granted each other access below clothing yet and it was slowly driving me crazy.

I took to doodling new clothes for me to try making in order to keep my mind occupied; 12 more hours until Blaine and I start our glorious Sunday together.

The clock ticked its laughter as I tapped my pencil against my cheek and sucked in a deep breath of air. My eyes drifted to the collage of pictures next to my desk and they fell on the picture of Blaine and I from prom last year. My face grew soft and a smile broke out across my lips as I remembered that night and how supportive he had been.

I picked up my phone and scrolled down until I got to Blaine's number, clicking his name to begin a text. "Please tell me you're coming home soon. : ("

I set the phone back down and tried to go back to my drawing, but only failing because every few seconds I would eye my phone to wait for a reply.

The phone buzzes and I snatch it up quickly, pressing buttons until I see Blaine's text. "Leaving here in an hour. Go to bed, Kurt. See you tomorrow. Love you ;)"

My heart does little flips in my chest after reading the text through 10 time. I sigh and type out a quick, "Love you too. Gnite," before setting the phone back down and slumping over the top of my desk. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep, dreaming of my little Hobbit boyfriend.

I awoke to the oh so subtle slamming of doors outside of my room. My eyes pealed open and I grunted into a standing position, adjusting my shirt from yesterday. Ew. I made my way to the door and peered out to the left and then to the right, only seeing Finn standing in front of his bedroom door looking confused.

"Finn, what in the world is going on out here?" I mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

He turned to look at me, startled by my appearance. "Well, uh.." he scratched the back of his head and looked down at his feet. "Rachel spent the night last night, seeing how Mom and Burt are gone for the week.."

My face instantly flushed and I closed my eyes. It was way too early in the morning for this. "Okay that doesn't explain the slamming of doors. Unless You guys are into some weird kinky shit…" I trailed off, not wanting to think about that too much.

Finn's eyes went wide and he shook his head quickly. "No no no. Nothing like that. She's changing and I asked to watch, but she got mad and threw me out." He looked back at me sheepishly and I chuckled.

"Smooth, Finn. Smooth." I shook my head and went back into my room, shimmying out of my old clothes and strolling to my closet to pick out an outfit for my date with Blaine. After standing there in all my glory for a few minutes, my eyes landed on an outfit I saved for special occasions on account of the lack of room to move in the pants. I grabbed the shirt and pants and pulled them on. It took a few steps around the room before I was comfortable walking with these pants squeezing me in all the wrong places, but damn did I look good.

I sat at the vanity to do my hair, checking my phone as well. There was a text from Blaine.

"Come over around 10am." I glanced over at my clock to discover that it was already 9:30. I quickly told him that I would and then rushed to gather my keys, wallet and sweater.

When I walked out of my room, Finn was no longer standing in the hallway and there were no sounds coming from his room, so I assumed they had either left or were currently undoing all of Rachel's hard work with getting dressed. I rolled my eyes and trotted down the stairs and out to the front yard, slipping in my car and starting it.

Soon, I was at Blaine house, taking a deep breath before turning off my car and hopping out. I saw Blaine's figure move across one of the open windows and it looked very much like he had been dancing. I smiled to myself and hurried up the steps of his front porch, reaching my hand up to knock on the door. I waited and listened quietly for Blaine to answer, but the only thing that could be heard from inside was the blaring music.

I rolled my eyes, still smiling, and pushed the door open for myself, a wave of warm, loud air swept across my face. "Blaine?" I called out, but I couldn't even hear myself over the loud sounds of Strangers Like Me from Tarzan bouncing off the walls. I glanced around and walked further into the Anderson household. I finally found Blaine in the kitchen, hopping around, singing along with the song and wiggling his hips, "Every gesture, every move that _**he**_ makes, makes me feel like never before. Why do I have this growing need to be beside _**him**_." He sang and changed the "she" to "he". I blushed slightly and smiled, eyeing the way his hips gyrated to the beat as he opened and closed cupboards. I leaned against the doorframe and watch intently as he opened the oven, pulling out a large pan of cookies, the smell wafting through the air.

After Blaine set the cookies down and turned off the oven, I began walking towards him, wrapping my arms around his waist, earning a startled grunt from his lips. He quickly turned his head and saw me there, a large grin breaking out on his face.

"Kurt!" He yelled over the music and leaned back to kiss me gently before reaching over to turn the music down slightly, the slower part starting. "How long have you been here?' He smiled and turned around, looking dapper as always; a light green button-up shirt with a pink bowtie, his tight jeans too short, as always.

"Just long enough to see you moving those beautiful hips of yours to the music of my favorite Disney movie." I answered, smiling at the flush that appeared on his cheeks. "I love you." I whispered, pulling him in for a hug, wrapping my arms around his neck.

Blaine put his hands on my waist and nuzzled his cheek against mine, the stubble scraping gently on my smooth skin. "I love you too, Kurt." He pulled back and peered into my eyes, his smile returning. "Ready to have some Disney fun!" He asked excitedly, almost knocking the tray of cookies off the counter when he bounced backwards. I nodded and grabbed a cookie, making sure it was cool enough before taking a bite.

"These are absolutely delicious." I mumbled, afraid of letting crumbs spill on my outfit.

Blaine's eyes were trained on my lips for a few seconds before his eyes traveled down my body, his eyes growing wide when he saw my pants. I knew that wearing these pants would have a positive outcome. I smiled to myself and cleared my throat. Blaine's eyes snapped back up to mine and he smiled. "You _**look**_ absolutely delicious." He purred before grabbing my hand and pulling me into the living room where Mulan was paused on the TV. I blushed deeply at his comment and the fact that he was pulling me down next to him, our thighs brushing ever-so-slightly. He leaned over to kiss my cheek softly, grabbing the remote and flicking the movie to play.

I watched his excited expression as the movie began before turning to the TV and getting excited myself.

Oh Blaine, you're too adorable. It's driving me crazy.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I am so sorry for this taking so long. I got really sick and had to get blood work done. Let's just say there was a lot of tears and passing out involved (I'm a needle-phobe). In order to get me to go in, my mother said, "If you don't get blood work done, I will take away your Apocalyptour tickets. THINK OF ALL THE DARREN AND JOEY YOU'LL MISS." Oh mom. **

**Anyway, I'm sorry again. I hope there aren't too many mistakes because I do not have a proofreader, sadly. I hope you enjoy. I promise more Disney fun is coming up. Love you guys.**

**Don't forget to review, it makes me see butterflies. :)**

* * *

Instead of paying attention to the movie, I kept my eyes trained on my gorgeous boyfriend and my heart sped up as he licked his lips, readying himself for the upcoming song.

"I totally love this song." Blaine whispered and sat up a little taller, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. Honor To Us All begins when Mulan is dropped into the tub of water and Blaine's face breaks out into a grin, automatically making me smile. I copied Blaine's position and peered over at him again.

I watched as he made sure his lips were glistening and damp before beginning to sing along with the women, "We'll have you washed and dried, primped and polished 'till you glow with pride. Trust my recipe for instant bride. You'll bring honor to us all." He was so happy, swaying and bouncing on the couch wile singing.

I couldn't help but join in, " Wait and see, when we're through boys will gladly go to war for you. With good fortune and a great hairdo, you'll bring honor to us all," I glanced at the top of his head and instantly grew devious before kissing his cheek. The little shit didn't keep his promise; sure enough, there was heaping mounds of gel in his beautiful hair.

"Blaine." I whispered into his ear, causing him to shudder, but not to get off track with his singing. The only acknowledgement he gave me was a slight turn of his head, his eyes still glued to the television. "Your hair."

His eyes grew wide and they finally turned to my own, looking guilty and a little sad. "Kuuuuuuurt." He wined and lifted the remote to pause the movie. Blaine lifted his leg onto the seat of the couch and tucked it under him. I tried my hardest not to notice the way his jeans clung around his groin. Dear lord, this boy.

I shook my head slightly, both to stop his argument and to rid my mind of the inappropriate thoughts. "No, Blaine. No whining and there is no way in hell you're backing out. It was my only condition." I put on my stern face and watched Blaine's will crumble.

"You're so mean," he mumbled and stood up, offering me his hand. "You need to help me scrub it out."

I gladly wrapped my fingers around his and bounced off of the couch, pulling him to my side as we walked back toward the kitchen. "I'm not mean, Blaine. You're the one who promised."

As we walked past the cookie tray, Blaine snatched two up and shoved a whole one in his mouth before nibbling on the other one. My eye almost twitched at the fact that my boyfriend looked like a chipmunk. A very sexy, pouty chipmunk. I took one as well, but refrained from jamming it into my mouth, taking a small bite and wrapping my arm around Blaine's shoulders.

"Ifss unna ee ard oo oo" Blaine garbled through his mouthful of sugary goodness when we arrived to the bathroom and he sat on the closed toilet seat.

I stared at him incredulously. As he pulled a tissue from the box on the back of the toilet seat and wiped his mouth. "What?"

He made a scene of swallowing the huge wad of cookie in his mouth and looked up at me from under his impossibly long eyelashes. "It's going to be hard to do. Wash the gel out, I mean." He explained, blushing slightly. I eyed him and sat down on the edge of the bathtub.

"Well, let's do this so we can get back to some Mulan." I smiled at him, reaching my hand out to squeeze his knee.

Blaine nodded, stood up, and leaned over to twist the bath faucet, trying to get the perfect temperature. I ogled his behind in those jeans and tried my hardest not to let my brain wander into "that place" while we were in such a small room. Oh man, but look at it. It's the most perfect ass I have ever seen. How would it feel to just have it in my hands or on my lap or.. "

"Kurt?" Blaine was staring down at me questioningly and I zoned back in, feeling my face flush. "Ready?"

I smiled at him and nodded, "Let's get down to business." I sang and stood up, moving to the other side of Blaine to grab the removable shower nozzle. "Bend over, Blaine." I murmured, maybe too seductively, and I instantly felt dirty for saying it.

I could tell that Blaine was thinking the same thing because his eyes widened a bit before complying with my request, getting on his knees and leaning over the edge of the tub, sticking his head down. I kneeled next to him, by arm wrapping around his body as I sprayed some of the lukewarm water over his head, my free hand guarding his eyes form getting sprayed. I started to scrub my fingers through his hard hair before I felt Blaine begin to shake underneath me. I quickly faced the water the other direction and rested my chin on his shoulder.

"Are you okay, Blaine?" I asked and Blaine tilted his head toward me, his newly wet hair flopping over his eyes.

He smiled and pushed it out of the way, "The water was tickling me." He whispered and my heart sped up again. Why is this man so perfect and adorable? I smiled back at him, before turning the water back onto the back of his head. Blaine's hands roamed around, unseeing, until he grasped a bottle of shampoo, squirting some into my hands so that I was able to scrub out the caked-on gel.

"Jesus, Blaine. Do you have enough in here?" A gargle came from the bottom of the tub as Blaine attempted to reply, getting a mouthful of water. Once I finished rinsing everything off, I turned the water off and handed Blaine a towel. "There you go, Snookums." I laughed because Blaine looked like a cat that had just been given a bath unwillingly.

He took the towel and placed it on his head, not before shaking hid hair and flinging water everywhere. "Blaine!" I screeched and covered my eyes, getting sprayed by the water. I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror, my previously perfect hair had been ruined. I saw Blaine stand up behind me from the mirror with a grin on his face.

"My hair was ruined, now yours is." He grabs my shoulders and rests his head against the side of my arm. "You're beautiful, you know that, right?" He whispered in a more serious tone, glancing at me through the mirror.

I sighed and looked down at him, having no possible way of resisting his sweet words. "You're amazing." I replied, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

Instead of my kiss landing on its intended surface, Blaine lifted his head quickly and captured my lips in a soft kiss. At first, my surprise left me immobile, but after Blaine began moving his lips, bringing his palm up to caress my cheek, I became less dazed and followed suit. The towel fell off of his head when I reached my hand up to tangle my fingers in his newly-free hair, relishing in the new feeling. I felt Blaine's tongue tickle my bottom lip and I happily granted it access, pulling him even closer, our wet shirts pressing together tightly between us. I felt Blaine push me back against the sink, almost causing me to fall backwards, but his other hand went to my back, gripping my shirt tightly as he pulled my lip into his mouth and suckled gently on it.

I had to pull away for a breath and rested my forehead in the crook of Blaine's neck, trying to calm my harsh breaths. I couldn't help the blush that formed on my face; Blaine and I just made out in the bathroom in soggy clothes. I pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes before looking down at my hands, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "Um.. Do you have a shirt or something I could borrow?" I asked, peeking back up at him to see that he also had a little pink around his ears.

He laughed softly and grabbed my hand, pulling me to his bedroom. "Of course I do, Kurt." He rummaged through his drawers and I took a seat on the edge of his bed, watching the way he moved so fluidly around his room, admiring. He held up a bright pink t-shirt that had some weird band name on it. "This'll do for now, right?" He puckered his lips and grabbed a second shirt for himself.

I smiled and took the pink shirt and hung it over my arm. "It's perfect. I'm going to go back to the bathroom to change. Meet me in the living room?"

Blaine leaned in slowly to place one more gentle kiss on the corner of my mouth. "It's a date." I practically ran back to the bathroom, stripped out of my wet shirt and pulled on the new one. It was a little big on me which means that Blaine must swim in it when he wears it. It's probably Coopers. I looked at myself in the mirror and reached up to touch my cheek. I'm so lucky to have Blaine. It's not every day that a guy like me meets such an amazing person who gets excited about cartoon movie musicals.

I grinned before stepping out of the bathroom, making my way back to the living room. Blaine was yet to return, so I sprawled out across the couch, staring at the paused screen; it was paused right on when the Matchmaker's ass gets caught on fire and her face was priceless.

Blaine rounded the corner and I saw him in a new shirt; a light blue one with a camp's logo on the left side, rubbing a towel around on his head. I sat up as he pulled it away, revealing the mop on top of his head. He saw my expression and held his hands out at his sides. "So… whattayathink?"

I stood up slowly and reached up, running my fingers through the still-damp hair, a smile breaking out across my face. "It's marvelous, Blaine." I commented and continued to play with my boyfriend's curls.

He stared at me, obviously surprised. "Why aren't you running and screaming? I look like I'm out of a cliché 80's movie. I look like I tried to give myself a perm and failed miserably. I look li-" Before he could list another bogus reason, I leaned in and kissed him, lacing my fingers with his at our sides.

I pulled back and squeezed his hand. "Your hair is so you, Blaine. It's quirky and dorky and soft and wacky. But so are you. It's perfect." He stared up into my eyes and gave me that look; the look that told me more than any three lousy words could ever say.

"You're magical, Kurt." He whispered and hugged me, his fluffy hair tickling my cheek. I laughed softly and hugged back before pulling him down onto the couch with me. "Okay. Let's watch this movie!" I curled up next to him and rested my head on his shoulder, my hand resting on his knee with his hand covering mine.

"Woo!" Blaine cheered and un-paused the film. "I warm you, dear, when I'll Make A Man Out Of You comes on, I get a little wild."

I blushed and tilted my head down a little.

I bet you do, Blaine. I bet you do.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So sorry for the long wait for this, but I ended up taking a surprise trip to California for a month without my laptop so poo. But after writing that drabble, I kinda got back into the swing of things. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the end of Mister, I'll Make A Man Out Of You. I really enjoyed writing this and hopefully there will be more times I can combine Klaine and Disney.**

**Happy Reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Klaine or Disney or Shang McSexypants.**

* * *

Somehow as the movie progressed, Blaine's head traveled from resting on my shoulder to laying on my lap as he stared intently at the screen. I raked my fingers through his slowly-dying hair and reveled in the soft bounce of each short curl. Maybe I should take the hair gel away from him for a few days.

We bother became fairly absorbed into the movie and I almost thought about drifting off into a peaceful sleep, but all of a sudden I felt Blaine tense on my lap. I lifted my head back toward the television and watched as Shang gives the men the medals they need to climb the pole with.

Blaine was instantly ramrod straight on the cushion next to me, his hands gripping at mine in excitement. "Here it comes, Kurt. _Here it comes_! KURT, HERE IT COMES!" He became progressively louder and I couldn't help but chuckle at his enthusiasm. I lean forward on the couch and rest my elbows on my knees, listening to the start of Mister, I'll Make A Man Out Of You and eyeing my 5 year-old boyfriend.

"Ready!?" Blaine leapt up excitedly and began singing. "Let's get down to business, to defeat the Huns." He struck a pose and I had to cover my mouth with the palm of my hand to stop from laughing at his extremely serious expression. "Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons?" On the last word, Blaine did this sort of pelvic thrust movement which forced me to let my eyes drift to his hips as Blaine continues to sing.

Bad idea.

I feel the heat rising in my cheeks and practically drag my eyes back up my boyfriend's body.

Another bad idea.

Blaine was singing and clutching at his chest and bending at the knees, making his pants tighten around his perfectly shaped ass and crotch. "You're the saddest bunch I've ever met but you can bet before we're through," Blaine's body straightened up and he looked at me with a fierceness I had never seen before and sang, "_Mister, I'll Make a Man Out Of You_." He did a dramatic turn and when he faced me again, he leaned in so close that we were sharing a breath but before that breath was over, he grabbed my hands and hoisted me up from my sitting position.

"Blaine, what are you do-"

"Tranquil as a forest," Blaine slid his hand along the side of my face, his expression softening for a second before he rested his hand on my chest, his eyes taking a dark tint as he sang, "But a fire within."

I couldn't move. Or breathe. I just stood there, completely still as my extremely hot boyfriend walked circles around me, singing about how he wants to make me a man. My face turned about 5 shades of read, my eyes looking anywhere in the room except for Blaine, who was still singing, but the words couldn't reach my ears. I'd like to make him a man. Over and over and over.

I shake my head, trying to clear away the thoughts and I almost succeeded but by the time I could blink, Blaine was an inch from my face, his warm breath splaying across my parted lips.

"Somehow, I'll make a man out of you." He all but whispered and for a second, I thought I was going to pass out from lack of oxygen. Blaine leaned in and left a ghost of a kiss on the corner of my lip before going back to making all of the different voices for the different characters.

I rolled my eyes slightly and watch the vein in Blaine's neck become more defined as he strained to hit the high Mulan parts. Even singing like a girl, this man does horrible, horrible things to me. I blink slowly before watching Blaine dance almost seductively toward me again. My eyes widen and a sly grin spreads across Blaine's face, causing the flush on my cheeks to intensify. Why is he doing this to me? Why can't he just make me a man already?

"Be a man." Blaine sings, letting Shang take the lead, but getting closer and closer to me each time he repeated the line. By the last one, Blaine took the lead back and gripped my hand between the two of his and I didn't hear a thing that came out of his mouth until he uttered, "How could I make a man out of you?"

My breath hitches in my throat as Blaine launches himself at me, capturing my lips in an almost desperate kiss. Seems like he worked himself up, too. I weaved my arms around his neck, grasping the hairs at the base of his neck to pull him closer, if that was at all possible.

I pulled away a few seconds later, my forehead resting on his. "I can think of a few ways." I almost can't hear myself, my voice just a whisper trying to compete with the heavy breathing of the two of us.

Blaine's eyes widen, a pleasant pink glow growing from his neck up. "Kurt, I do-"

I cut him off with a soft kiss before pushing him a few inches away and staring into his honey eyes. "Blaine. _Make a man out of me, already_." I almost demanded, causing that fierceness to leak back into Blaine's eyes.

Without another word, Blaine grabs my hand and tugs me back down the hall, the movie long forgotten.

Oh, he'll man a man out of me.

_Maybe twice._


End file.
